1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of image correction and image capturing device thereof, and more particularly, to a method capable of adaptively compensating non-ideal effects each time of capturing images and the image capturing device thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With progress of image technologies, functionalities of image capturing devices are increasingly diverse. One of the interesting functionalities is capturing three-dimensional (3D) images. Generally, the 3D images may be acquired by separately capturing two dimensional (2D) images via different image capturing units (such as cameras) at the same time and calculating the depth information of the 3D images according to the 2D images. However, the relationships of the 2D images may be affected by unexpected effects, resulting that the correct depth information cannot be acquired. For example, the configurations of the image capturing units may be changed after the image capturing device is impacted by an external force (e.g. the image capturing device drops and hits the ground), and the relationships between the images captured before the impact may be different from those between the images captured after the impact. In such a condition, the unexpected effects may affect the calculation of the depth information.
Thus, how to avoid the unexpected effects affect the calculation of the depth information becomes an issue to be discussed.